Truth or Dare, FBI Style
by fire-bird3224
Summary: When there is nothing else to do the profilers decide to have some fun. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters.

**Reid's POV:**

We all just sat in the office, nothing was coming in. I leaned back in my chair, we were all bored and thinking of something to do.

"Hey Morgan, knock knock?" I smiled he just looked at me.

"Don't you dare finish this joke Reid." He growled as J.J. Came out of her office.

"I'm bored." She declared and sat next to me.

"We all are, has anything came in?" Morgan asked her, taking a sip of his coke.

"Nothing that we can be any help with. They all know where and who the unsub is." She groaned. "Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what? Isn't capturing criminals the only thing we do?" I asked. Everyone else laughed.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" J.J. suggested. Morgan laughed and Prentiss raised an eyebrow. "What? It might be fun!"

Morgan looked at her, still laughing. "First of all, only kids play truth or dare. Secondly, if Hotch or Rossi found out..."

"Maybe we can convince them to join if they walk in." J.J. shrugged and smiled. "Please guys? We have nothing else."

I looked at her. "I've never really played truth or dare before. Can someone please explain the rules?" I asked.

"We'll do an example." Prentiss told me. "Right after we get Garcia, she might want to play."

"You kidding me? She will be so ruthless!" Morgan told her.

"That just means more fun for us." Prentiss stood up. "I'll be back in a little bit!"

When she left I sighed. Now I was even more worried, knowing that today some weird stuff was going to be happening. I just wanted to be tracking a criminal, that was less terrifying then this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Criminal minds or any characters.**

**Prentiss' POV**

We were all sitting around in a circle, trying to decide who was going to ask the question first. I couldn't think of anything, so I didn't want to go first.

I looked at all of them, starting with Reid. "Inky pinky ponky, daddy sat on donkey, donkey died daddy cried inky pinky ponky... J.J. you're first."

"What was that?" Morgan asked me. "I've never heard of that one..."

"We did it all the time as a kid." I shrugged and J.J. looked at Morgan.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Dare." He shrugged. "I would like to see what you can come up with." He smiled.

"Kiss Reid." She told him, not taking any time to hesitate. Garcia burst out laughing. Reid's jaw dropped.

"No way." They both said at the same time. "That is just cruel, unfair!" Morgan told her. "And gross, absolutely disgusting."

"So you're a chicken?" Garcia asked him. "Baby, I never thought of you like that."

"Yeah, chicken." I taunted and began to do the chicken sound. I didn't quite know why, I was so childish right now.

"Well even if he didn't do it I wouldn't want him to." Reid chimed in.

"Okay, well then you're both chicken." J.J. smiled. It actually seemed to be agitating Morgan. "You're a big chicken."

He looked at Reid. "I'm not a chicken." He grabbed Reid and quickly kissed him. Reid looked surprised and Morgan looked at J.J. She was laughing so hard. "Okay, if it's so funny then you, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She continued to laugh. "Give me you're best lover boy!"

Reid still looked surprised and Morgan looked at Rossi's office. "You are going to go over to Rossi, start crying and hugging him and apologize that you missed his puppies birthday."

"Rossi has a puppy?" Garcia asked him.

"I have no idea, just do it J.J." He smiled and she got up, not laughing any more.

"Fine, I'll do it. It can't be as bad as you and Reid." She smiled and stood up.

**Done, continued on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**J.J.s POV**

I took in a deep breath as I walked into Rossi's office.

"Hello J.J." He said, looking up from his paper. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry Rossi!" I burst into fake tears, trying to hide a smile, or the laughter that I knew might come out at some point.

"Sorry about what?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to sob.

"I missed it! I missed her birthday!" I cried and continued to hug him tightly.

"Who's birthday?" He asked me, still obviously confused. "What are you talking about J.J.?"

"Your puppy!" I yelled, really wanting to laugh. I looked out the window and the others were laughing their heads off. They were just watching me from the window.

"What puppy?" He asked me. "J.J., are you sure you're alright?"

"No! I'm not okay! I didn't even tell her to have a happy birthday! I didn't buy anything, I never even bothered to mention something, or to remember! Was she sad Rossi? Was she sad I forgot?"

"J.J. I don't have a puppy. Even if I did it wouldn't matter. Calm down, it's alright." He told me. I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"O-okay." I looked at him. "I just feel so... Awful that I let this happen." I told him and sighed. "I'm going to go..."

"What are you even doing out there, nothing has come in for hours." He reminded me.

"We're talking." I told him and quickly left his office. The others were still laughing.

Morgan looked at me. "'Was she sad?''" He laughed even harder, almost rolling on the floor.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah it's so funny." I said sarcastically. "Reid, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Uh, truth. I don't want to see what would happen if I did choose dare..." He looked at me. "So truth."

"What is the worst grade you have ever gotten in school?" I asked him. "Like, in any subject not just academic."

Reid looked at the ground. "F..." He muttered.

"An F?" Garcia looked at him in disbelief. "In what subject genius boy?"

"Physical education..." He told them.

"Gym? You failed gym?" Morgan looked at him. "Wow Reid."

Reid looked up at him. "What? It was really hard and I was only twelve... You know that over three million..."

"Don't give me a weird statistic! You failed gym!" Morgan laughed.

"Aw, come on. Poor Spence." I looked at Reid. "It's okay, it's better then failing something else."

Reid sighed. "Well, now it's my turn?"

**Continued on chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Garcia's POV:**

Reid fidgeted a little bit. "So... Garcia? Truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Hm... Let me think. Dare my little friend who failed gym!" I called out, still smiling.

He frowned. "At least I passed everything else, and I was twelve!" He defended. "And for your dare... You must go to the vending machine, buy a chocolate bar, place it on Hotch's desk, then accuse him of stealing it."

"Wow Dr. Reid, pretty elaborate." I stood up and happily walked off to the vending machine. Morgan followed me. "Which one should I get?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter." He raised an eyebrow and put a few coins in the vending machine. He then chose out a crunch bar and passed it to me. He then got another one and began to eat it as he followed me into the other room.

I took the other one and walked into Hotch's office. He was reading a book, totally unrelated to profiling. Kinda weird.

I just put it down on the desk. He looked at me and I just left.

I sighed and waited a couple of minutes. I then walked back into his office and looked at him. "Hotch, what is my crunch bar doing on your desk?" I asked him.

"You left it here just a couple of minutes ago." He told me.

"No I didn't..." I looked at him. "Hotch, did you steal it from me?" I asked him, wanting to laugh really badly, but knowing I couldn't.

"No, I didn't. Take it back if you want it." He told me and put his book down.

"You can just tell me, I won't be mad if you just tell me the truth."

"I didn't take it Garcia." He seemed... Well, he still seemed like Hotch, I could never tell how he felt.

"I don't like you lying to me." I told him, I then burst out laughing and ran out of the room. I looked at everyone else. "I couldn't do it!" I fell on the ground laughing. Hotch came out of his office.

"Okay, what are you doing?" He asked, Rossi followed him, coming out of his office.

"Playing truth or dare." J.J. admitted. "Do you two want to play? There is nothing else to do..."

Hotch paused. I just expected him to tell us to get back to work, but instead him and Rossi nodded. "Sure, whatever."

I looked at them both in amazement. I wasn't expecting that to happen. But I was happy.

"Hotch, truth or dare?" I asked him.

Hotch looked at me. "Truth."

**See Hotch's question, next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Hotch's POV:**

To tell the truth, I was slightly nervous. Garcia was the... Most unique in the building.

"So, sir, truth was it?" She asked me. "Well, I'm going to go for an easy one. What is your most embarrassing fear?" She looked at me.

I thought for a minute, then looked at her. "Little birds."

"Little birds?" Reid looked at me. "Like, chickadees, budgies...?"

"All of them, freak me out. I'm not quite sure why but they always have..." I sighed and looked at them.

"Uh... Birds..." I could tell Morgan was about to laugh, he wasn't the best at hiding it.

"Prentiss, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare, nothing more fun then some danger." She smiled at me.

"Run around outside yelling that the world is going to end in five days." I told her. "Get people's attention."

She rolled her eyes. We all just followed her outside as she looked up at the sky.

"WE ONLY HAVE FIVE DAYS PEOPLE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND? CHANGE YOUR WAYS!" She yelled. I would be lying if I said it wasn't funny, because it was pretty hilarious.

She went towards a man. "Do you know how little time our human race has left on this planet?" She asked him.

"We will be gone in 2012 you lunatic! How can some people believe such stupid stuff?" He rolled his eyes.

I actually laughed, but everyone else was laughing their heads off.

We all went back inside. Prentiss was even smiling.

"If someone believes in 2012 then they should believe that it will end in five days..." She told us and then looked at Rossi. "Truth or dare?" She asked him.

Rossi thought for a minute. "Dare."

Prentiss looked at him. "Draw enough bunnies to cover every window in the whole building, although make them all holding guns, but in a very cute way."

Rossi rolled his eyes and took out a piece of paper, he then began draw.

**Done, continued on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do no own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Rossi's POV**

This was pointless, drawing all these bunnies.

"That wasn't even a funny dare Prentiss." Morgan told her. "It's just plain weird."

"Well I can't think of anything else!" She admitted. "Just keep drawing the bunnies, and sign your name on the bottom of all of them."

I nodded. "J.J. truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth, last time I had to hug you and miss your puppies birthday..." She looked at me.

"Alright, what is the most embarrassing moment in your life?" I asked her.

"Actually... The first day Morgan came here, I was walking, and staring at him, so I crashed into a pole and got a bleeding nose..." She admitted.

"I knew it!" Morgan laughed. "You wouldn't admit it, but I knew it was the truth!"

J.J. rolled her eyes. "Shut up Morgan."

"Don't worry, I've stared at him too, although he knew." Garcia told her. "Right Morgan?"

"That's right baby girl, I know." Morgan smiled.

I rolled my eyes and finished up another bunny. J.J. then looked around.

"Well, Reid truth or dare?" She asked him.

"I don't know, on one hand every dare you guys have done, with the exception to the one Rossi got, has been unusually cruel. Although the last time I answered a truth you guys laughed at me..."

"Just choose dare Reid." I told him.

"Alright then, dare." He sighed.

"Tell everyone something that you are physically attracted to, including all of the boys." J.J. smiled.

"Why are you guys so mean to me?" Reid asked.

I laughed, so did everyone else.

Reid sighed and looked at J.J.. "Fine, J.J., I think your hair is always really nice..." Pretty pathetic, but he's Reid. "Garcia, I really like you're style, Prentiss, I like your eyes..."

"That is really creepy Reid." Prentiss told him.

"Just let me finish... Rossi, I like your... Beard..." It was obvious he couldn't think of anything else. "Hotch, I like how you are always serious..." Morgan began to laugh. "And Morgan..."

**See what Reid says, on chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Morgan's POV**

Great, waiting for Reid to say what he is physically attracted to on me. Weird.

"I like your muscles...? Wow, how lame do I sound right now?" He asked.

"Weird is not the word I would use..." I told him and J.J. smacked me across the head. "What? Even if you are dared to you don't tell another man you like his muscles!"

"Moving on... Reid, who do you choose?" Rossi asked, setting another bunny to the side.

"Morgan, truth or dare." Reid asked me.

"Dare again, it actually seems better then any of the truths..." I smiled and then looked at him. "Just don't make it really bad."

"Oh trust me, I will." He sat and then thought for a minute. "Kiss everyone here, with the exception of me, on the forehead." He told me.

"I had to kiss last time!" I complained. "Come on!"

"Do it." Reid smiled and I walked over to J.J. and I kissed her on the forehead. I did the same to Pentiss, then Garcia.

"There you go sweet one." I smiled and then went over to Hotch.

"Morgan... Don't you dare..." He looked at me.

"It is a dare, that is the point." I quickly leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. It tasted funny... Weird...

I then quickly did it to Rossi.

"Honestly, I will kill you Reid." I told him as he started to laugh his head off.

"Well, now we know that if Reid turns up dead then we have you. You have a motive... And this might be considered a stressor..." Prentiss looked at me. "You should kill him, then maybe we would have a case and we could stop playing."

"Aw! Come on Prentiss! This is fun!" J.J. whined.

I rolled my eyes and then looked around.

"Garcia, truth or dare?"

**Continued on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**J.J.'s POV**

Wow... I haven't noticed in a while but Morgan is hot... But I'm married now...

**Garcia's POV**

I looked at Morgan. I really didn't know what to choose. Truth or dare was a pretty hard question, even though I had answered it already tonight.

"I guess truth then, make it easy, 'kay baby? I'll pay you back later." I winked and he smiled.

"Alright then..." He looked at the roof and thought for a minute. "I got one, if you had to make out with one guy in this room, aside from me, who would it be?" He asked me.

"Hotch." I told him. I didn't even hesitate. "Or maybe Reid... No offense Rossi." I smiled.

"None taken." Rossi smiled at me and I looked at Hotch. "Now sir, truth or dare?"

"Alright, dare." He looked at me.

"Alright my friends! I need to think of one!" I stood up and went to the vending machine. I got a chocolate bar and went back to them.

"I have one." I said as I took a big bite of the chocolate bar that I got. "Go to the bank across the street, go to the ATM, take out twenty bucks, and when the money comes out yell out: I WON!" I told him and smiled.

"What?" Prentiss raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Hotch would do that..."

"Why? Are you suggesting he's a chicken?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah, he isn't a chicken. He is the opposite." I told her as Hotch stood up.

"Come on, let's go win at the ATM." Hotch said. I smiled and we all went out to the street.

He just casually approached the ATM and put in his card. He waited a little bit. There were a lot of people around, a good audience.

"This is totally out of character, I can't believe he is really doing this!" Morgan whispered to me. I just laughed.

Hotch pressed a button and then the money came out.

"I WON!" He yelled out really loudly. He was a good actor, he acted really excited.

A couple of guys gave him strange looks and we all just burst out laughing.

"You won what daddy?" We all turned around and saw Haley and Jack. "Daddy?"

**The awkwardness continues, next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Criminal minds, or any of the characters**

**Hotch's POV**

I looked at Jack, he was just confused.

"What did you win?" He repeated.

"Nothing." I told him. "I was just playing around."

Haley looked at me like I was pathetic. "Is didn't know adults played games too!" Jack laughed and I picked him up.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked Haley as we began to walk towards the office.

"Jack wanted to come and see you. I said he could come down for an hour or so." She told me. I nodded and opened the door.

"Daddy, what are you guys playing?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, what are you guys playing?" Haley asked, I looked at everyone else who was just laughing.

"Truth or dare." Reid told her through laughs.

She nodded. "Okay then, well... This obviously isn't a good time, I'll come back later... Drop by the house, Jack will want to see you then." She smiled and took Jack from me.

"Alright then..." I kissed Jack on the forehead. "Bye, see you later tonight."

"Bye bye daddy." He said as they left quickly.

J.J. looked at me. "Hotch... We have a case." She told me, everyone was just back to normal.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work!" I called out and walked into my office.

What a strange day.

**Done, I will be writing other stories!**


End file.
